Jane's Favourite Gun
by Colourful Glitter
Summary: Jane is held captive by a killer and comes to realise that some things really need to be said. Some things can't wait until the last minute, because you never actually know when the last minute might really be.
1. Realisations

**Author's Note: I don't really know where this idea came from, but it just kind of snuck up on me. I hope you all enjoy, anyway! :)  
**

**Disclaimer: The universe isn't fair.**

* * *

"Jane?" Lisbon said into the phone as she pulled up in front of the house in a nice, quiet, family neighbourhood with the rest of the team and S.W.A.T. right behind her.

"Uh. Hey, Lisbon." Jane tried to sound nonchalant as he possibly could with a gun in the room. Well, the gun wasn't the whole problem. The rest of the problem was who was _holding_ the gun. "Can't talk too much right now. I'm a bit busy at the moment."

"Yeah, I bet. Are you okay? He hasn't started shooting or anything?"

"No, we're okay."

"_We_?" Lisbon almost groaned. The guy had _other_ hostages in there? "How many hostages?" Lisbon heard yelling in the background.

"Okay. I'm calm. Would you please put the gun down?" Clearly Jane wasn't addressing Lisbon then. "He said he and his girlfriend, Brenda, need tickets to Mexico. Are you sure? Mexico? I mean, there are much nicer-"

"_Mexico_!" Lisbon heard Jeff Mathews yell at Jane on the other end of the phone.

"Okay, okay." Jane conceded. "They want to go to Mexico, he says. Well, Brenda might like Jamaica more...I mean, she's just a little shy. She just wants to go home. But that's it. It's just the three of us hanging out, right Jeff? Just hanging out. You love her. We don't need guns."

"Shut up!" Jeff yelled in the background.

"Yep, okay. Shutting up. That's a big gun."

"Give me the phone!" There was a moment where the phone was passed. "Hello?"

"Hello, Jeffery. This is Agent Lisbon with the CBI."

"That better mean that you're getting my tickets." Jeff growled into the phone. "Or your friend will be in serious trouble."

"I just want to talk. Nobody has to get hurt."

"I _don't_ want to talk, Agent Lisbon. You want me to let her go. That's not going to happen. I love her! She's mine! But, you're right. Nobody needs to get hurt. Just get me my tickets and your friend here won't get hurt."

"Okay. We can talk about this. I'm not asking you to give her up Jeff. You love her. I couldn't ask you to do that."

"Good. Now get the tickets." With that, Jeff hung up.

Lisbon looked at Cho, pleading for him to have found some kind of solution.

"Alarm is fully enabled and there are cameras." Cho shook his head. "He'll see us approaching and if we turn off the cameras-"

"It'll just piss him off more." Lisbon finished. "Damn." She looked back at the house. God, she hoped this ended well.

-Mentalist-

Jeff pocketed Jane's phone. Had the cops not shown up, this house would have been perfect. It was currently unfurnished and empty, but it was beautiful and had a great home security network.

"Can't I have it back?" Jane asked, but only got an angry glare from Jeff. "Or keep it. That's okay. I'll just get a new one or something, I guess."

"Have you ever even been in love?" Jeff pointed the gun at Jane. "Do you even understand what lengths people are driven to, to keep and protect the ones they love?"

"Well, she's not property to keep-"

"I didn't ask what you thought!"

"Right. Yeah." Jane flinched at Jeff's raised voice and the twitch of the gun. "Yes, I've been in love. I understand. You just want to protect her. Daniel wasn't right for her, right? That's why you killed him. He was all wrong and you just wanted to protect Brenda."

Brenda let out another sob at the truth and pressed even further into the corner.

"He hit her! Who hits someone they love!? Who does that!?"

"A bad person. Not like you. You don't really want to hurt anyone, right? But, now you're scaring her, Jeff."

Jeff glanced at Brenda, tucked into a corner of the room, sobbing. "She just needs to get used to this. To being protected."

"Okay. Well, maybe you could give her a few minutes. Patrol the house or whatever and give her a few minutes to think without a gun being waved about. I'm sure she'd be able to think much more clearly without a gun being waved around everywhere."

Jeff seemed to really consider that. "Okay." He finally said and lowered the gun. "But if you try and escape, I'll shoot you."

"I understand." Jane nodded.

Jeff left the room, shutting and locking the door behind him.

Jane let out a small sigh of relief once their captor was gone. He looked over at Brenda, not quite sure what to do now. He hadn't gotten that far in his plan yet. What?

He was working on the spot! "Hey. I know you didn't know about what Jeff was planning. No one is going to charge you or get you in trouble. Did you know he had a gun?"

Brenda shook her head and sniffled. "I thought he got that gun from you. I thought he took it off you."

"No. I'm not really a cop. Cop adjacent, more like. I hate guns. But my friends are cops. They're going to help get us out of here."

Brenda nodded. "Do you have a plan?"

"I...I'm working on it." Jane said, glancing back at the door. He hoped that Lisbon was making some progress. Slowly, Jane made his way across the room and peeked out the curtained window that overlooked the front yard. He saw all the vehicles and people on the road at the edge of the property. At least they knew where he was. He waved his hand a bit, trying to get Lisbon's attention. Instead, he got the attention of a uniformed officer, who then alerted Lisbon to Jane's appearance in the window.

Lisbon looked at Jane, confusion on her face. _Where's Jeff_? She mouthed.

Jane tilted his head and squinted, the long distance and the fact that the sun was behind her, making it difficult of him to read her lips. Jev? What is a-_oh, Jeff_. That made much more sense. Jane made a flicking motion with his wrist and shrugged. _Somewhere in the house. I don't know_. He saw Lisbon huff and turn to look at Cho, saying something that Jane couldn't interpret because her lips were out of his sight and unable to be read.

_Hold on_. She mouthed when she looked back at him. _We're trying_.

Jane simply nodded in response and then quickly left the window, scurrying back across the room when he heard Jeff returning. He glanced over at Brenda who had calmed down somewhat. She was still sniffling, but at least that was better than the sobbing she was doing before. Jeff, however, still seemed a bit agitated.

"You know the people out there, right?"

Jane nodded.

Jeff held Jane's phone out to its true owner. "Make them hurry up. Get them to stop stalling and just get my _damn tickets_!"

"They just want to know that we're safe first." Jane told him. "Brenda and myself. I'm sure you'll get tickets once they see we're safe."

"The thing is _you're not_ safe. _Brenda_ is safe. You're not." Jeff shoved the phone in Jane's direction. "I saved her and you all want to take her away from me. That's not going to happen. I let her go once and she got hurt. That's not going to happen again. _Tell them_! My tickets! Tell them _now_!"

Jane flinched and then took the phone, calling Lisbon back.

"Jane." Lisbon breathed over the phone. "What is it?"

"He wants the tickets, Lisbon. He wants his tickets to Mexico."

"Tell him, we're working on it. They're on their way."

Jane looked up at Jeff. "She says they're working on it. The tickets are on their way."

"One hour!" Jeff yelled. "One hour or your friend dies!" With that, Jeff grabbed the phone, shutting it forcefully before going to the window and peeking out the blinds.

-Mentalist-

"Get up." Jeff demanded after bursting back in the room, gun pointed at Jane.

Jane raised his hands in surrender and slowly rose to his feet. "What's going on?"

"Shut up!" Jeff demanded. "You don't get to ask questions! You're all liars! There are no tickets!"

"There's fifteen minutes left." Jane said. "There's fifteen minutes left in the hour."

"They're going to break in! The camera went out! I know what you're trying to do! You've been feeding them information somehow, haven't you!?"

Jane shook his head.

"Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not."

"Come with me."

"I'm quite comfortable h-"

"Let's go!"

"I'm going." Jane cast a quick glance to Brenda who looked completely terrified. He followed Jeff out of the room at gunpoint, Jeff shutting the door behind them.

Jeff gestured to the room to the right of the one they'd just exited and Jane obediently opened the door and entered. Jeff shut the door behind them, pulled out Jane's cell phone and pressed the buttons until he could call the number for the cop Jane knew.

"Jane?" Lisbon sounded worried.

"No, Agent. This is Jeff. But, I have your friend here. I was just showing him my gun."

"Jeff, you don't have to do any of this. We don't want to take Brenda away from you. There's thirteen minutes left." Lisbon tried to reason.

"Be quiet! I'm so sick of waiting! It doesn't take this long to get tickets! And disabling the security cameras sure isn't going to get them any faster, are they, agent!?"

"The company server had a minor problem. We didn't disable the cameras." Lisbon tried to explain.

"I'm sure they did." Jeff sneered. "Well, my gun is about to have a minor problem with your friend's head."

Jane swallowed with great difficulty. He was sure Lisbon was trying to talk Jeff out of it, but the young man hung up on her. "You don't really want to hurt me." Jane said quietly.

"Yeah?" Jeff lashed out, hitting Jane in the cheek with the bottom of the gun.

Jane cried out in pain as he stumbled backwards and his hand came up to cradle his assaulted cheek.

Jeff didn't give the blond consultant any time to recover, kicking him in the stomach and Jane's back hit the wall before he slid down.

"Stop!" Jane yelled. "What about Brenda?"

Jeff paused at the mention of his ex-girlfriend. "What about her?"

"What is she going to think?" Jane asked, looking up at Jeff. "How can you expect her to feel safe when she knows that you deal with anger by killing the person you're angry at? How can she possibly feel safe with that knowledge?"

"Because she knows." Jeff replied, aiming the gun at Jane again. "She knows that I'd never hurt _her_. No matter what. She knows. That's how she can feel safe."

Jane groped around in his mind for something-_anything_-that he could use to create some kind of bridge between himself and Jeff. Something Jeff might be able to understand. Something that Jeff would understand so well that he wouldn't kill. Oh, god. He was going to pull the trigger. His finger was moving. Right there. If there were a time for a brilliant, spur-of-the-moment, Jane idea; this was it. "What about the woman I love?" Jane blurted.

Jeff paused for a moment, a brief moment of compassion flashing across his face before they psycho killer expression returned. "Yeah, right." He snickered.

"No, I'm serious." Jane pleaded. "I'm not making her up. I haven't even really told her yet. We're not that different. You and me. We both have someone we love. That one person we trust more than anyone else in the world. You kill me and you'll never see Brenda again and I'll never be able to tell _her_ how I feel. For someone that knows how important love is, how could you do that to someone? Not even me, but take away from the woman I love someone that loves her. I'm not just upset for myself, I'm upset for her. As well as yourself and Brenda. You're going to throw away your future with Brenda, for what? Prison? Please, don't do this. To any of us. We don't deserve that."

"What's her name?" Jeff lowered the gun slightly.

"What?"

"The woman you love. What's her name? Don't lie to me."

Jane returned Jeff's gaze as a moment of silence passed between them in the empty room. "Teresa." Jane finally managed to answer.

"Teresa, what?"

Jane just looked at Jeff, not wanting to answer that one. Jeff would make the connection when he heard the last name. Jane wasn't so much worried about Jeff making the connection, but rather, Jeff's possible reaction to the connection.

"_Well_?" Jeff grew impatient.

Jane just shook his head slightly, not sure what to do for once in his life.

"So, she's a lie."

"She's not."

"Then answer the question!" Jeff kicked Jane in the stomach again. "What's her name!?"

"Lisbon!" Jane gasped as Jeff's foot made contact with his stomach again, squeezing his eyes shut. "It's Lisbon!"

Jeff didn't even really have time to be shocked at his realization as the door of the room was kicked down and the police barged in. There was a swarm of shouting voices, stomping feet and two gunshots as they took Jeff down. Jane's eyes remained shut.

When it had calmed down a little bit, Jane opened his eyes and saw a gun above him. His eyes followed it as it was placed back in its holster on the hip of the owner. Jane's gaze quickly travelled from the holster, up the torso and to the familiar face that owned it.

"Jane?" Lisbon crouched down in front of him, reaching out to gently touch Jane's bruising cheek.

It took Jane a moment to register what was happening. He hadn't died. They'd saved him just in time. She was there. She was _really_ there. Her warm fingers on his cheek proved it. He looked up at her for a second and blinked. When he could finally get his body to respond, he scrambled up and threw his arms around her in a tight hug. He buried his face in her shoulder and breathed in deeply, his whole body shaking from soreness and adrenaline.

"Jane!" Lisbon gasped as he hugged her.

"I don't think I'm ever happier to see a gun in my life, than when I see the gun is yours."  
Lisbon blushed slightly at his words and gently put her arms around him. "Come on. Let's get you to an ambulance so you can get checked out." She helped him up. "Obviously something's wrong with you." Lisbon teased, trying to lighten the mood with a bit of sarcasm. "You're never happy to see a gun. You hate guns."

"Except yours. Your gun is my favourite." Jane cringed as he stepped off the front step of the house and hobbled toward an ambulance with Lisbon's help. They didn't say anything for a moment, Lisbon unsure of what kind of response a statement like that warranted. "I have something important to tell you."

"Later." Lisbon told him as she helped him onto the stretcher.

"No. Now." Jane insisted.

"Later." Lisbon repeated, more firmly. "You make sure you're not seriously hurt first."

"Lisbon-"

"He's good." Lisbon nodded at the paramedics, who then got Jane into the ambulance as she walked away.

"But-" Jane tried to protest, though it was pointless. The ambulance doors shut and he was headed off to the hospital. He was able to take comfort in knowing that he'd see her there, though. He knew she'd visit as soon as possible.

* * *

**Author's Note: So, that's it for now. There's going to be a second chapter to this with Lisbon visiting Jane in the hospital, but let me know what you thought in a review. Please and thank you! I hope to get the second chapter up soon!**


	2. Explanations

**Author's Note: Here's chapter two guys! This actually ended up completely different from how I first planned it. I went to start typing and it turned out different from my original blueprint, but that stuff happens. I hope you all enjoy it anyway!**

* * *

Jane waited impatiently for the nurse so that he could get the tests over with. He, thankfully, didn't need surgery as of yet. They were running tests and each seemed to take more time than Jane wanted to spend on them. He needed to talk to Lisbon. _Needed_. Where the hell was this nurse? This was the second test and the other one had taken just over an hour. He'd been waiting to go through this one for at least twenty minutes and he ran out of patience waiting for the first one. He'd asked a nurse before to go check if Lisbon was in the waiting room and after much pestering she had gone, but had come back to inform him that Lisbon was not there. However, that was just before they started the first test. She might be there now.

"Okay, Mr. Jane. We're ready to start." A new nurse entered the room. She was short and well built with scrubs.

"Can you go see if my friend is outside?" Jane asked. "I really need to talk to her."

"I'm sure she'll still be out there when the tests are done." The nurse replied calmly. "There's only one more after this."

"I need to talk to her now, though. It's important."

"Well, you're not dying today, Mr. Jane. And, if she's in the waiting room, I wouldn't think she is either. Everything's fine. We need to get this test started. Other patients are waiting as well."

Jane pursed his lips together, resisting the urge to insist further, and did as he was told.

-Mentalist-

After the tests were over and they determined that he was badly bruised, but hadn't sustained any serious injuries, they gave him back his clothes and released him.

Jane walked down the hall briskly and looked inside the waiting room, disappointed when he didn't see the woman he was looking for. He was very unsure of what to do now. Where did he go? What did he do? He needed to talk to her still. He had counted on Lisbon being in the waiting room or coming to see him while he was waiting for a test. Confused and a little let down, Jane headed for the elevator so he could get some food from the hospital cafeteria. He was hungry and he wasn't willing to leave the hospital quite yet. He checked his phone. Maybe Lisbon had called...Nope. Not even a text. He frowned, placing his phone back in his pocket and pushing the elevator button for the ground floor. Maybe he should call her. Ask her to meet him somewhere. He debated this as he entered the cafeteria and did a double-take when he saw a familiar figure waiting in a line to his left. He went to run, but stopped when the bruises forming on his abdomen protested greatly. He held back a groan and settled for a quick walk. "Teresa." He strongly resisted the urge to wrap her up in a tight hug again.

Lisbon turned around quickly to look at him, surprised. "Jane. They let you go already? Sorry. I got hungry and I thought I'd get us something to eat. Long line."

Jane looked at the rest of the people in line. "Then why did you pick this place?"

"They were the only ones with blueberry muffins. I thought you might like one as a treat." Lisbon glanced away, shyly.

"Next?" The cashier called.

Lisbon stepped up to place her order and Jane stepped up next to her, standing closer than was really necessary. A blueberry muffin, a small coffee, small tea and a maple donut.

"I'll get it." Jane said, reaching for his wallet.

"No, it's fine." Lisbon told him with her wallet already out and pulling out money.

"I insist."

"It's _fine_."

"But-"

"Would you just take your damn tea and muffin? Jesus, Jane." Lisbon rolled her eyes, picking up her half of the order.

"Fine, fine." Jane gave in, picking up his part of the order and following her. "Where's everyone else?" Jane wondered out loud. Yep. Because that's what he really wanted to talk about. Not.

"Van Pelt is with the ex and Rigsby and Cho are guarding Jeff's hospital room. He needed surgery." Lisbon told him as she sat in an empty seat, Jane sliding in to the one next to her. "I should let them know that you're fine. I said I would let them know what the doctors said."

"I'm just a little bruised." Jane shrugged.

"Your cheek is swollen."

"Thank you. I can feel that." Jane took a bite of his muffin and had to chew on the side of his mouth without the swollen cheek.

"I'm sure it'll go back to normal soon." Lisbon assured him as she pulled out her phone to text the others.

"Hopefully." Jane agreed. A moment of silence passed between them before he spoke again. "Look, Teresa. I really have to talk to you. It is important."

"What is it?" Lisbon asked as she put her phone away, looking at him with concern.

Jane opened his mouth, but decided not to tell her yet. "I don't think it's something appropriate for this setting."

Lisbon glanced around at the busy, noisy hospital cafeteria and then back at Jane even more worried.

"Don't look so worried." Jane smiled, trying to lighten the mood. "I'm not dying or anything. I'd just rather not tell you here."

"Okay." Lisbon nodded and they quickly finished their food before getting up and leaving the cafeteria. They made their way out of the hospital and onto the path that ran through the grassy property that the hospital stood in front of. The sun was getting low in the sky. "So, what is it you need to tell me? What's this important news?"

Jane stopped walking and Lisbon did the same.

"Jane?" Lisbon asked, turning to face him.

Jane took a step towards her, wrapping her up in a tight hug like he had wanted to do when he first saw her in the cafeteria.

"Jane!" Lisbon squeaked in surprise.

Jane didn't say anything. Just hugged her as tightly as he could. Her hair was no longer in a ponytail, like it had been when he'd been rescued, and he gladly pressed his good cheek into it. She should just wear her hair down when he was around. He liked that much better.

"Seriously, Jane. What is with you?" Lisbon looked at him when he pulled away and they could look at each other.

"You have to promise to hear me out." He told her very seriously. "No interrupting or walking away half way through." Because he was scared of that. Scared that even though he was ready to tell her, she wasn't ready or willing to hear it. However, he also knew that he had to tell her now. Before his resolve faded and he returned to his cowardly logic and lonely existence.

Lisbon just gave him a nod, not able to come up with any words.

They sat down on a nearby bench. "I..." Jane struggled for words. He'd thought about this the entire time he'd been going through the tests. What he was going to say to her, how he was going to say it, how she might react. Everything. But now...he had no idea what to say. He'd had this wonderful declaration outlined in his mind and now he couldn't recall any of it, except for the actual declaration itself. This didn't happen to him. This happened to _normal_ people. Not Patrick Jane. But it was happening. To him. He turned his head to see that Lisbon was looking at him curiously, if not a little worried. "Today was an eventful day."

"Indeed." Lisbon nodded her agreement.

"And I...I reflected on some things..." _Reflected on some things_? God, he sounded so stupid. If only she'd just let him tell him when he'd gotten out. When he had adrenaline pumping through him and he would have just blurted it out. That seemed so much easier. Now he felt the need to think it through and make sure he said everything he wanted to say. It wasn't going very well for him.

"Reflecting is good..." Lisbon encouraged. "I guess...?"

"I almost died today, Teresa." Jane was slowly giving up on being poetic and fancy. "And I was really scared, if you really want me to be honest. Jeff was going on and on and I had to think of something to stall him. Finally, something just clicked in my mind. It was supposed to just stall him, but I realised that what I was saying was true."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him he and I had something in common."

Jane locked his gaze with Lisbon's. "We both love someone."

Lisbon's eyes widened and her lips parted slightly like she wanted to say something, but no words came out. They sat on the bench for a moment, silently holding the others gaze.

"What...are you saying, exactly?"

Jane's throat constricted. His resolve was disappearing like an echo of his adrenaline, it was just slipping away. He wasn't sure he'd ever say it if he didn't just tell her now. "I love you."

A blush rose to Lisbon's cheeks as she glanced away from him, down at her feet. "Jane, I...it's been a long day-I'm sure you're confused..." She couldn't believe he'd said that to her! And, _now_, of all times. There had been plenty of times for him to have told her that in the past. Plenty of flirtation and sweet gestures that could have been followed up with such a statement. So much so, that on some of those occasions she found herself wondering if they'd been meant to show something more than friendship. But, then Vegas happened. And _Lorelei_ happened and she refused to let her mind wander there at the expense of her feelings. She'd given up. She'd thrown in the towel and wanted nothing more to do with the topic of love, _especially_ when Jane was involved.

"I've been a coward." Jane's words pulled Lisbon back from her thoughts. "I'm sorry for that. But, today made me realise that I don't want to die knowing that I never told you. I don't want to die with that kind of regret or end up like Jeff, trying to desperately make something of nothing when it's too late. I want to protect you from Red John. That's why I try to keep my distance from you. If you're important to me, then you're an important target to him. However, if I wind up like Jeff, then he wins anyway. Red John will have succeeded. Either way, I'd lose. I think my odds might be better if I can admit how I feel about you. He's still got his eye on you, even after what happened with Lorelei. There isn't anything I can do to shift his attention from you, no matter how much I want to. So I guess I'll just have to keep you close. You always ask me to be honest, and I'm being honest." Jane reached out, brushing a few strands of hair behind her ear and she met his gaze again.

"This isn't funny, Jane." Lisbon whispered, voice quivering slightly.

"I'm not joking." Jane replied seriously. Lisbon looked away again and tried to shift away from him, but he stopped her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her tightly to his side. He kissed the top of her head.

"Stop it." Lisbon tried to sound angry, but only sounded sad. "You're going to 'forget' this later, when it's convenient for you to 'forget' it. Just like before. And then I'm not going to push it because I don't want you to confirm what I already know. That you didn't even mean it in the first place."

"That's not true." Jane whispered into her hair.

"Like hell, it's not." Lisbon tried to push away, but Jane held tightly, despite the fact it put pressure on the bruises present on his abdomen.

"Teresa-"

"And stop calling me Teresa." She demanded. "Who gave you the right to call me that? You don't get to just sit down on a bench and tell me you love me after everything that's happened. After 'forgetting' you told me that once, after leaving me for six months without a single word, after your thing with Lorelei." She was speaking quietly, but with plenty of force, losing her fight against tears as they spilled down her cheeks. "And I still-" She shook her head. "And I was so stupid."

"You're not stupid." Jane assured her.

Lisbon rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry I put you through all of that. I really am. I didn't forget the first time, and I _did_ mean it. I was lonely the entire time I was away. A casino had this fireworks display and I watched it and the first thing I thought was, 'Teresa would love this'. Lorelei was a promising lead and that's all. That doesn't make anything I did fair to you, but that's how it was. I'm not going to take this back again and I'm not going to leave again. And Lorelei can't possibly get in the way again."

Lisbon closed her eyes and shook her head.

"You wanted the truth and I'm giving you that." Jane placed his palm against her cheek getting her to open her eyes and look at him, running his thumb over her tearstained cheek. "I realised how stupid I've been and I don't want to make the same mistakes over again. You've never been a mistake. Not to me. You were always the best choice I ever made." He leaned forward slowly to give her a chance to protest his advance, but she didn't. He pressed his lips to hers and the hand that was on her cheek slid back to entangle itself in her hair. He'd told her a few times that she had the bone structure to support a short haircut. He hoped she never took that advice. He liked her long hair better. Her gun was pressed between them and against his hip. Normally, Jane would have found the presence of a gun worrisome, but it was Lisbon's gun. However, it was more comforting now. It was the gun Lisbon relied on to protect herself and others. It was almost like an extension of her.

"I'm still upset with you." Lisbon murmured when they broke apart.

"I guess I'll have to fix that. Maybe I'll buy you some new bullets for your gun."

"You hate guns."

"Except yours, Teresa." Jane reminded her.

"So, Patrick Jane does make exceptions."

"Only for you." Jane kissed her again. As long as the gun was an extension of Teresa Lisbon, it was a wonderful piece of metal to him.

**The End**

* * *

**Author's Note: Ta-da! I hope you all liked it as much as the first chapter. Please let me know what you thought in a review. It's always appreciated. Thank you to everyone that reviewed, favourited and followed this short little story of mine!**


End file.
